This invention pertains to internal combustion engines. It is specific to piston engines, although it may have application to other engines. Over the last several decades, virtually all engine systems have been refined significantly through the use of onboard computers. Ignition timing (injector timing in the case of diesel), fuel delivery, air/fuel ratio, manifold pressure, throttle position, coolant temperature—all these and more are monitored and manipulated in real time by the onboard computer. One engine system remains stone-age simple: compression.
Conventional engines are designed with a set compression ratio, while all other engine systems are made to cater to changing conditions. This is an inherent flaw. Actual cylinder pressure (peak pressure just prior to combustion) fluctuates wildly in proportion to wildly fluctuating intake manifold pressure, because the compression ratio simply multiplies the existing intake pressure.